Relizations
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: hey guys and girls this is my first fanfic and it is a fax one. it is for kids and teens and there is no bad language at least i'll try please enjoy! R&R because the button doesn't bite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the MR characters.**

**Rated K+ according to the rules and guidelines.**

Max POV

I hate school. It's boring and there is no kick butt 101, which I of course would teach.

Ok let me set the scene for you. I'm sitting in class, thinking about what Anne will do when she sees the scrape across my leg that I got from gym, and thinking about why fang was moody today after my date with Sam.

Do I like Sam? Maybe. Am I dating him to make Fang jealous? NO! Why would I do that! It's not like I like him or anything. Well… NO! I will not be changing my mind fang is nothing but a brother to me. Ug! I hate that he can do this to me!

Isn't it fair that I get to be with Sam because he is with the red head wonder?

You know what? I refuse to think about it right now. Yes I Max am going to do my math.

_Later at home_

Fang POV

She is beautiful. Yes Mr. strong and silent does have thoughts.

What does the wiener Sam have that I don't? I mean I have been here for years, right up to me telling max fart jokes in our dog crate, in an attempt to make her laugh because I couldn't stand having her so sad. Sam just met her! I have loved her since we were 10 when I saw how she could kick an eraser's but yet when Angel would break a toy she would comfort her and fix the toy. Then she would tuck her in and tell her a story so that she would fall into a comforting sleep.

Ya your probably saying 'if you love her than why the heck did you kiss Lissa?' well my answer is, I was desperate. Max backs me off tells me to shove it and leave, well I need to move on then, so I kissed her. It didn't work. No sparks flew so I am just gone resort to keep trying with max.

I got up from my bed and walked into max's room.

"You could knock." She said. I shrugged. "What do you want?" I motioned for her to come with me out the window. She sighed and got up to follow.

We flew for what seemed like hours but were only minutes, and landed in a cave. We sat there for a while in an awkward silence, until finally Max broke it.

"Why'd you kiss her?" she asked

"Who?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"The red head in the classroom that's who." She said

"That redhead's name is Lissa. I don't know why I did." I said

"oh." She said

"Ok this needs to stop. How come you keep pushing me away! I know you were jealous of lissa, and I hated that you kissed Sam! So why can't you just say it!" I said suddenly.

"Say what!" she said surprised

"That you love me! I already said it to you!" I said

"I…I…" then I didn't let her finish because suddenly my lips were against hers. I was kissing her and pressing her against the rock and I couldn't stop because suddenly she was the only one there. Suddenly she was kissing back and my life lit up. I didn't stop until I was gasping for breath because we didn't stop to breathe.

"Wow" I whispered.

**Dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lol! I know cliffy! But I just couldn't resist! Ok will max confess that she loves fang? Or will she run away again and be with Sam more. sorry it's so short!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Realizations**

**Hey guys! I looked this morning and saw 21 people read the story and it keeps going up. My writing is fueled on reviews so please review for me! Tell me what you think! **

**P.S. Thx to minicheeta23! You are so awesome and I'm continuing for you! Thank you for favoriting my story even though it was a short beginning! I'd just like to say that you literally made me do the happy dance because i was so happy that you favorited me and reviewed, my dad literally asked me what the h i was doing! lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own MR**

Max POV

"Wow" Fang said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too, he was just so cute! He must have taken it as a 'continue' gesture because he started to lean in.

"No. Hold on. Let me get my thoughts gathered, and then we'll talk" before he could respond I was flying.

Do you have wings? Oh I guess that was a stupid question. You will never know the sensation of flying, the wind ruffling your feathers and making all of your problems disappear. Well I guess today my problems wouldn't disappear, because they just kept reminding me of Fang.

I like Sam but maybe it was time to give him up, I mean he is cute but can he kick an Eraser's butt? Fang can. Also I will have to eventually leave Sam; Fang will always be there for me.

I had made my decision.

Fang POV

"God Danggit!" I yelled in frustration. She does this every time! She leaves and mopes and then pretends nothing ever happened. Well you know what Max! Something did happen! I kissed her and she kissed back! She can't say she didn't feel the fireworks in her chest, because I did! I saw the look she gave me after the kiss! She will probably decide to be with Sam. 2 can play at that game! I will date Lissa if it comes to it! Oh who am I kidding, I'll probably sulk in my room for a month. While I was screaming in my head for 10 minutes, I didn't know that a sweet beautiful figure was coming back into the cave.

Max.

"What are you doing ba-"I was cut off by her soft lips smooshing against mine. She bit my bottom lip teasing me. The kiss deepened even more and we kissed for what seemed like hours. Then Max's phone rang. We broke apart suddenly and she giggled a nervous sorry as she answered the phone.

"Hello… ok... slow down… nudge… nudge… ok now slowly tell me what happened" suddenly she closed the phone and yelled. "FLY!" and we flew like hell was behind us for reason unknown to me.

Max POV

When we got home we instantly launched into battle. I did a quick check on what we were up against. We had about 70 flyboy's and100 Erasers. Well that's not a fair fight. Then I checked my flock and family. Angel was making some Erasers kill the Flyboys, Gazzy was flying up and lodging bombs into kinks in the flyboy's armor, Iggy had a black eye and a few scratches but other than that he was doing great against the trouble makers, and Nudge was breaking some flyboy's necks and muttering something about how all the oil was making her new shoes look bad or something like that. Good my flock was great. But then I realized something.

Where was Anne?

At this point I didn't care because I was fighting so much.

One swing and an Eraser was scratching at me. That's when I started kicking him "you… really… need… to… think… about… getting… de-clawed!" I yelled in-between kicks and swings. Finally he was down and I ran on to the next one in complete fighting mode.

This battle was one of the worst we had ever had. Everyone ended up having some bad things happen to them; even angel. My worst injury was a chunk of my leg was shot off.

Other then I few scratches everyone was fine… until I saw Iggy, My brother. Iggy had 2 long jagged gashes across his stomach, a black eye, many broken fingers and a white face.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Hey max" Iggy whispered.

"Ohmigosh Iggy you can't die it's just not fair! I mean your family and we just wouldn't be able to live without family and we love you and your just too special to lose I mean I know for sure I'd miss you making bombs with Gazzy in the living room with nothing but like soda cans and stuff and I like don't think it would be fair for him or Fang who are like your best friends in the whole entire world and like-" she was cut off by Iggy, who had put his hand on her mouth then quickly retreated before she licked it.

"I'm fine guys; just need a little antiseptic and some pain killers. Besides the chicks love guys with scars." He winked at Fang as I slapped him. Sexist pig.

"You're not fine. We need to get you to Dr. Martinez." I said to him. The idiot looked like he hated the idea but I didn't care. In technical terms he was not my brother, but he was the closest thing to it and I would not let him die. Besides, Dr. Martinez was a Veterinarian; she was perfect for the job.

"I love that idea! But the problem is, how do we carry him? He obviously can't fly." Angel said.

Dang, she is right

_You won't fly._ The voice echoed in my head

Great idea voice, how do you plan to have us get there then? Voice? Stupid thing.

"Voice says we won't fly. So any suggestions on how we get there?" I said.

"Isn't it obvious? We drive." Fang said.

**So that was the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Review, Review, Review! Oh and any new ideas are welcome and hoped for. Thanks everyone**

**Lillylovesbooks**


	3. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys its Lilly! I have a big problem! I have major writers block and I need some ideas for what I should write! If you have any please review or PM me! Also I am extremely sorry that I haven't posted for a week! I have been working on a different story for the infernal devices series. If you have time check that out when its up. Don't forget, favorite, review, and Alert!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of realizations.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! It has been forever since I last posted a chapter and I feel terrible!**

**Don't hate me please. I know a lot of people say that they are busy, but I really was. In between online courses, a family member passing, my cousins being hectic and coming over, I was extremely swamped. And on top of it all I had MAJOR writers block.**

**Minicheeta23: I'm workin on it, this one is supposed to be a little more lovey dovey and then more action is to come soon.**

**Sorry for minor cussing, I just always picture Ig as the cussing type.**

**So without further – a – do here is chappie 3.**

Max POV

We were driving down the deserted road as fast as we could in the jacked up van that we had "borrowed" (hey I was fully intent on bringing it back, just it probably wouldn't happen) could possibly go.

I was sitting in the passenger seat with Fang beside me, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The kids were in the back trying to stop the bleeding and keeping Iggy alive.

I was the Navigator. What kind of lousy job was that! I should be driving, or keeping Iggy alive, not giving directions to a house I had only been to once. "TURN RIGHT!" I suddenly yelled.

Before he missed it, Fang quickly turned around a sharp corner. He turned to give me his death glare, it was quick but effective, and then turned back to the road.

"Hey Ig? How ya doin' back there huh?" I said turning in my seat.

"'m fine, lemme sid up." He said. That scared me.

I was halfway to restraining Iggy down to the full seat that he took up when Angel said, "Iggy you don't want to do that. You are going to stay here until we get to Dr. Martinez's house."

"'mkay." Since when did Iggy listen to what 6 – sorry 7 year old Angel said? Oh right, when she learned about mind control. I would get her for that later.

"Ok so it's gonna be the 3 on the left, drive way, 2 story." I said to Fang. He nodded, still fully concentrated on the road. As soon as we pulled up into the driveway, the kids litrally flew out of the car and up to Dr. Martinez's door. While they were ringing the bell, Fang and I were trying to figure out a way to carry Iggy.

"Iggy, I have news for you," I said to him.

"Was da news?" he said in almost a drunk sounding voice.

"You're fat." I said smiling. Fang smirked on the other side of Iggy.

"Shut up max. You're not the lightest bird kid in the world." As soon as we got to the door, it opened. Out came Ella.

She looked confused and then saw me. Her eyes instantly brightened. "MAX!" She yelled. Then her eyes slowly passed over Iggy and the brightness dimmed. "Come in quick!" she latched the door behind the kids. "MOM! HELP!" Dr. Martinez came in running with her medical bag, ready to stitch up any wound that Ella managed to get on her accident prone body. Then she saw Iggy, and she began grabbing things.

"Nice to see you Max, now will you please get this young man to sit on the sofa." We did as we were told quickly. Dr. M put on some gloves and got out some stitching gear, and some anesthetic. I have to admit, I was frightened by the sharp things.

"Bird kid?" She asked.

"Bird kid," I confirmed.

"Get all the young ones out. Max you stay. Taller, darker looking gentleman, you stay with us. Ella, you watch the younger bird kids." Dr. Martinez said. Everyone except for Fang, Dr. Martinez, Iggy, and I cleared out. I stood close to Fang, leaning against him while he wrapped his arm protectively around my waist.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. This was one of those few times that he showed emotion. In his eyes I saw sadness, love, and worry.

"Iggy will be fine. Dr. Martinez knows what she is doing. We will be fine." I said. I meant every word; I also meant other words that only he and I understood through our eye communication.

We glanced over at Iggy, and then quickly decided that we couldn't take it and just continued looking into each other's eyes.

After about 2 hours of surgery Dr. Martinez finally stopped. "He should be fine, he just needs rest. And lots of it. I mean it Max, he needs at least a week here, and I am talking bird kid standards. Normal humans would probably need a month for recovery." Oh she was getting to know me so well. She walked out of the room without another sound.

The soft beeping coming from the EKG that Dr. Martinez had hooked up a long time ago was comforting. Iggy was alive. We had made it in time to save him.

Suddenly I had a startling thought. _Where is Total?_

Right after I had thought that there was scratching at the front door. I got up to answer it and the first thing I saw was the fuzzy mass of black fur jumping up at me.

"How dare you all leave me at that house? I was waiting for one of you to come in and get me but no! You were getting into a big old van. Before I got out of the house you were already too far away for me to walk to you, so I had to go all hulk and do the jumping thing."

Out of nowhere Angel burst into the room. "TOTAL!" The adorable 7 year old screamed.

"Angel, shhh. Don't wake up Iggy!" I frantically whispered as Fang checked to see that he was still sleeping.

"What happened to Iggy?" Total asked.

"Oh Total, Iggy got hurt really bad. We have to stay here for a week while he sleeps so that we can make sure he is ok." I said quietly. It still hurt. He was the closest thing to a brother I would ever have. I had met him long before I had met anyone except for Fang. Iggy was the best brother anyone could have, he was goofy like a brother should be but he also comforted the kids and me when we were hurt. He would beat anything up if they even touched Angel or Nudge in the wrong way, even though he was blind. He normally won the fights. So can you see why I am sad about my brother?

"Oh geez. I missed a lot." He said. Angel picked him up and they walked away. Angel no doubt just read every one of those thoughts. I turned and hugged Fang. We stood like that for a long time.

Iggy POV

_Day two of recovery._

Everything still hurt like hell. It sucked.

I had apparently gained a nurse throughout all of my pain. I met Ella Martinez while she was treating me yesterday. She was kind and she sounded beautiful.

I cursed myself silently for not being able to see. I wanted to see Ella, I wanted to be able to see the color of her hair and how her facial expressions looked. It was a pain in the ass. I heard soft footsteps walk up to the door and I smiled. Ella.

"Iggy? Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Ya I'm up." I said smiling in her general direction.

"I just came here to rewrap your bandages." She said smiling shyly.

"Cool." I simply stated. Oh no! I was becoming more like Fang!

"This is embarrassing but I just wanted to know, if you could date anybody, describe the perfect girl - or boy if you swing that way." She quickly added while still wrapping.

"Ha ha! No Ella I am not gay, not that there is anything wrong with being gay. Umm I guess the perfect girl would be… someone like you." Did I just say that? Did I like Ella? _Uh ya dumbass_ something in my head said.

I didn't hear anything for a while. _Damn I must have blown it_ I thought to myself.

"Really?" Ella managed. I nodded encouragingly to her. That's when I felt pressure on my lips. It was Ella's own lips.

She seemed to fit into me as I clung to her slowly asking if I could french her. She agreed enthusiastically and we kissed on. Deeper and deeper we went into the kiss, until finally we pulled apart.

"That was…" she started.

"Amazing?" I asked.

"It was more than that. It was… Exhilarating!" she said. Then she quickly finished my wrapping and whispered a goodbye as she slipped out of the room to leave me at peace to rest. But how could I rest I was far too interested in reminiscing on the time I had just had with Ella.

Fang POV

I was lying beside max on her bed, no you pervs we didn't do anything gross, just happy to be there. Max was currently sleeping making cute have snores. They weren't loud but soft and perfect. She looked so peaceful. It was hard to get her to look like that, as she had so much to stress about lately.

I was just thinking all of things when I heard a loud boom. Max sat up as fast as a see-saw would if a fat guy sat on one end and there was no one on the other end.

"Gazzy." We both said at the same time. We ran down stairs and caught sight of the mess. The whole kitchen was covered with paper, yet no charring today, and it was a plain mess with Gazzy's hair standing up in all directions, angel crying because Gazzy crushed one of her toy's that Ella gave her, and total running around.

"Gaz! You're supposed to be good while we are here! I thought we agreed NO BOMBS!" Max yelled.

"Well you see you really said you didn't want to char this lady's house and so we could only make bombs while outside In the woods. So I made a bomb in the woods that would explode in paper instead of fire so that it wouldn't char the house."

"You and your stupid loop holes. Here is my new rule. No bombs AT ALL until Iggy is fully recovered, and I say he is recovered. GOT IT?" she said to him. He nodded. I picked up Angel and comforted her and then set her down so she could find Total, while Max made Gazzy clean up the kitchen.

When all that was finished, Max signaled with her finger for me to come with her. We flew for miles and miles until we finally got to a big mass of tree's with a clearing in the middle. When we landed Max walked toward me and put her arms around my neck.

I was suddenly enveloped in a kiss. The kiss started off gentle and teasing, and then it got hungry and we became hastier. I moved my hands down and they rested gently on her butt. I gently squeezed and she squeaked but she kept kissing. I took this as a sign and deepened the kiss. In a matter of seconds I was on the ground and we were kissing more. She slowly lifted her shirt and we kissed more. Next I tugged off my own shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her.

"Nope. But I do know I wanted to see your 8 pack." She smiled at me so to tease her I ripped her bra off. Now she was desperately trying to cover up and I was laughing.

"Oh Max, no one cares! It's just me, and besides you wanted to see my abs, I wanted to see your breast. We are even!" then she wacked me with her bra. I tell you that hurts! But she stopped covering herself and we started kissing again. We knew we didn't want to do anything… yet, so we went home.

The first thing that happened was 3 bird kids whining and yelling, "MAX!" well something obviously happened, and I knew one thing:

It is going to be a long week.

**No there will be no lemons In my stories but I wanted Fang to act like a real guy and be a little pervish for once so I made him do that. I noticed that up at the top when I was writing type I accidentally hit the o and looked back and it said typo so I'm like "Ain't that the truth!"**

**So did you guys like my view for Iggy and Ella? Is it ok that Iggy cusses? Tell me I want the truth!**

**Ok so make sure to review and tell others about my story! Thanks!**

**Lilly**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oh my god, I am so sorry about not updating for so long, it just is that I have been having writers block.**

**Excuse any minor language it's just Iggy is a cussing type and I think I want the older kids, all of them from max fang and Iggy, to start cussing.**

**Disclaimer: does anyone even pay attention to these?**

Max POV

Sometimes being the leader really sucks. As soon as I got home from my little "play date" with Fang, I was engulfed in little kids screaming my name. I was gone for less than an hour!

"Max, Max, Max, MAX!" The three kids said together. It was just too much.

"What?!" I said. They weren't fazed by my anger.

"Gazzy hit me!" Angel said.

"Gazzy pulled my hair!" Nudge said.

"The girls are teaming up on me!" Gazzy said.

I was tired, it had been a long night and all I wanted to do was curl up with my boyfriend and sleep for 1,000 days. But noooooooooooooooooooo, I had to stay up to deal with these 3.

"Alright here is the deal. Gazzy don't hit Angel, Don't pull Nudge's hair, Girls don't team up on Gazzy, and most important of all, do not bug me until at least 10 am tomorrow, Got it?" I heard a collective yes max's and I was content.

"Now last thing, bed time is at 10 tonight because Dr. M has work tomorrow and she needs sleep, ok?" Again I heard answers with ok's so me and Fang decided to crash in my bedroom, we watched a movie and I fell asleep with his arms, soothing me to sleep. I was so comfy and I wasn't going to move for a long time.

Iggy POV

Ella was in my room and we were randomly talking and every once in a while I would lean over and kiss her.

It was that time right now. This time instead of it being quick we kissed for a long time. I didn't worry, just kissed. I didn't hurt, just kissed.

We kissed passionately, her lips against mine, my tongue in her mouth. It was only day three and we felt like we had been dating for 3 months. Ella was out of school right now so it was just us two. For once I can say that I'm ok without Gazzy I only wanted Ella for right now. I was savoring every moment I had with her because I wasn't going to be here long and I know that after a while, Gaz will not be able to hold off from making bombs, and I understand, but he is going a little far with all of the bomb making in the doc's house.

That's when I heard someone clear their throat. Ella and I jumped apart me yelling "Shit!"

"Having fun Iggy?" Fang. I knew that Ella was blushing.

"I am." I said. Fang chuckled and walked to his bed. Probably to grab some pajamas so that he could sleep with Max again tonight.

"Aren't you? I mean you seem to sleep with max a lot…" I said trailing off, suggesting things.

"Uh Ig, Hell. No. Max and I just sleep, SLEEP!" he said.

"Don't tell my mom." Ella said.

"I won't." then he walked out oh I was going to pay for this.

Gazzy POV

What does it feel like to be in love? I mean I know what it feels like to love making bombs, but I would think that there is a difference. Everyone seems to have love in the air. I know about Max and Fang, and I know about Iggy and Ella, but everyone does except for Dr. Martinez.

I miss bombs! It is only day 4 of our week here and I miss them! How dare Max take away my bomb privileges! I keep telling myself, 3 more days until we get to leave from this place.

I looked at my sister who was playing with Celeste. Angel was probably the only thing I loved more than bombs. I mean I love the Flock and all, but Angel was my blood sister. When I first saw her, I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything hurt her. I failed for 2 years. And then I failed once more. I will never do it again.

"Hey Total!" she suddenly yelled. Total came trotting up looking happy. I had gotten used to the fact that he could talk and thought it was quite cool.

Angel smiled and kissed him on the nose. "here," she said. She handed him a small toy that I had seen her working on this morning. Total did his dog smile, took it, and trotted up to me. He sat right by me and I stroked his fur thoughtfully.

_You'll know how it feels when the time comes. I understand not understanding it._ Angel said in my mind.

I looked down at her and smiled. I held out my arms and she stepped into them. _You're the only little girl I need to love Angel_ I thought to my little sister. She nodded at me and smiled. Then she sat down to play with Celeste again.

I love my little sister.

Fang POV

There is nothing like waking up next to someone you love. It's not like waking up on your own. On your own it's just a feeling of waking up, waking up next to someone you love is that, and you get a warm feeling that pulsates through your body.

That was how I felt when we woke up at 3 p.m.. I hadn't noticed what time it was until I looked at the alarm clock and I jumped out of bed.

"What is it Fang?" Max asked groggily.

"It's 3." I said back to her. That's when she did the exact same thing as me, except she also ran out of the room. I followed her knowing that she was only checking to see that no one had done anything to hurt anybody.

Like I thought, everything was fine. It was day 6 and Iggy was out of bed making lunch for everybody.

"Hello lovebirds, how was your sleep?" he asked when he heard us shuffle into the kitchen.

"Fine. Where are all of the kids?" Max asked.

"Around." He replied simply. I could tell there was something on his mind, and I think it was Ella.

Max walked out, probably to find the children, so I stayed where I was and started talking to Iggy.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Great, I think I'm healed, but don't tell Max, we can't leave just yet." Said Iggy.

"Ah so this is about Ella isn't it?" I say with a cocky grin.

"Fuck you." Is all he says.

" tsk tsk, no cussing!" I say sarcastically. I walked out of the room and saw max.

She was so sweet. Right then she was chasing Angel in a game of tag, and the kids were laughing about it. I knew that Max was running slowly so that the kids had at least a little bit of a chance against her in the game.

My thoughts were interrupted by an earsplitting scream coming from the back of the house. Max and I connected eyes and we were thinking one thing: Ella. She was the only girl not playing with us in the house. Next thing we knew, we were running as fast as we could to where Ella must have been.

We found her cowering against the wall with Iggy standing in front of her fending off about 50 Erasers. We instantly started helping him. With the wiz of bullets flying in all directions and many other things happening I knew that things were terrible. We were a little out of practice so we weren't exactly the best at this right now. I flew at an Eraser who was going after Angel and started ramming my fist into his fist into his face. I looked to my right and saw Max, so I ran over to her and helped her in her part of the battle.

With fists flying and kicks soaring, we were beating the Erasers down in our epic battle. In the middle of the battle there was another scream. I whipped my head in the direction of the screech, and saw Nudge being held by an Eraser who was holding her hair and whipping her around in all directions.

The next thing you knew, I was sprinting toward her. I wrenched the Eraser's head back and he let go of Nudge to start trying to get me. We fought for a while, with me thinking he was an alright fighter, but he wasn't as good as me. A punched him, really hard, in the groin and he fell to his knees. Then I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back so his head saw me from behind him and I whispered in his ear

"That's my sister asshole, and I protect my family. GOT IT!" he whimpered and nodded.

"You're too late." I said. Then he was toast

Later on we were in the living room cleaning off and Nudge came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Fang." She whispered. I just smiled at her.

"Brotherly duty." I replied to her.

**Alright guy's that was chapter 4. Again I am sorry for like zero updates in forever. I wrote a songfic earlier for fax as well, it is called Revenge. If you go to my profile you will see it. I am working on another fanfic as well.**

**Ok sorry for its suckiness hopefully it will get better but I am running out of ideas, so any ideas? Review them! Thanks!**


End file.
